


Don't let morning come

by HaleyBuckley



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 07:47:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21032741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaleyBuckley/pseuds/HaleyBuckley
Summary: They're on the run for a couple of days but Robert has doubts they made the right decision.





	Don't let morning come

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something that popped into my head about how Rob could decide to leave without Aaron. They’re already on the run for a couple of days. (sorry for the grammar *hides*)

_ **“Rob. Robert.”** _

He hears someone calling out his name, but he can’t make out who and where it comes from. He feels so tired and his bones ache, like he’s been running for hours.

_ **“No. Robert we have to go now.”** _

The voice sounds worried, distressed even but Robert still can’t make out where it comes from.

_ **“They gonna get us Rob.”** _

It takes all his strength to open his eyes. He blinks them open slowly, taking in his surroundings. For a moment he doesn’t know where he is and he starts to panic. He suddenly feels a kick against his leg which makes him wake up completely.

He sees the yellow curtains where the moon light is peaking through. The bags standing on the floor. Empty beer cans.

He remembers now. It’s the second hotel they checked in since they left Emmerdale. A rush of guilt runs through his body when he looks over to where Aaron is lying tangled up in his sheets. Clearly being in distress. 

A nightmare. 

He hasn’t had them for a while and it breaks Roberts heart to see Aaron being stuck in whatever horrible vision he’s seeing rigth now. 

A vision he probably put there.

First when they arrive, they laugh and make silly jokes about checking into a hotel again in secret, not wanting to get caught like the first times they hid in hotels in the affair. Aaron laughs and smiles, looks smug at his husband while he’s fucking him against the wall. 

The silliness and joking quickly turns into sadness when Robert comes out of the shower and sees Aaron sitting on the bed alone, playing with the sleeves of his hoodoe, picking on his finger nails. Robert realises Aaron’s fingers are shaking and it breaks his heart.

After Vic tells them the bad news he can’t think properly. His brain screams only one word at him. Aaron. AARON. He looks at his husband and sees the pain written all over his face. Aaron stumbles back and he needs to grab him on his arm to stop him from falling over. 

They decide to leave the village. Leave their family. Their live. 

It breaks Roberts heart to take Aaron away from that, but he is selfish, always was. 

He needs Aaron like he needs air. 

They don’t discuss much, just put some clothes together and hurry out in a rush.

Their goodbyes are short and he can see Aaron almost crumbling after hugging Liv and his mum, but Aaron looks at him with a brave face and a soft smile and whispers all the “i love you’s” at him.

He thinks it’s the right decision they need each other.

_ **“Robert, he’s gonna get me.”** _

He looks over in shock when he hears Aaron say the words. 

He knows who “_he_” is and he feels sick. 

He sits up next to Aaron and has to take deep breaths. It’s been a long time since Aaron dreamed of him. Gordon. Robert knows his head must be pretty bad when his dreams are about him. 

Tears well up in his eyes when he see Aaron grip the sheets tighter his knuckles popping out all white. Aaron’s eyes are squeezed tight like he’s in pain and his breathing is fast and loud. He tries to kick the duvet away, clearly feeling trapped.

Robert wipes away his tears and slowly shuffles over to his husband. He hopes he’s not making it worse by touching him so he softly puts his hands on Aaron’s cheeks. The other man reacts to the touch immediately. His eyes pop open and they roam around scared and lost. Looking for something. Someone.

** _“It’s ok Aaron. It’s me Robert. You’re safe no one’s here. I promise you’re safe.”_ **

The brunette blinks confused a couple of times, his grip softening on the sheets.

** _“Robert?”_ **

Rob smiles at him and hopes he can ease Aaron’s pain with gently stroking his cheek.

** _“You had a nightmare.”_ **

Aaron’s breathing goes quiet and it’s like he’s not breathing at all when he looks at Robert and then hides his face away in shame.

** _“I’m sorry I woke you up.”_ **

** _“Don’t be silly. You wanna talk about it?”_ **

Aaron breaks the eye contact and looks away.

Robert’s used to Aaron being closed up after having a nightmare. Especially when it was about Gordon. He knows not to push him then. 

He kisses Aaron on the forehead and he gets up to get him a glas of water.

Aaron takes it gratefully and gulps the water down.

_ **“Will you lay down with me Robert. Please.”** _

Aaron’s eyes look sad but also full of love for him. Rob knows Aaron would do anything for him, already has many times. 

He still often has that feeling not being worth of Aaron’s love but every time it crosses his mind Aaron’s there to tell him how much he loves him, to kiss his doubts and fears away.

He smiles at his husband. Takes the glass out of his hand and slips under the duvet next to Aaron. The brunette lays his head down on his chest and puts his arms around his middle. His fluffy curls tickle in Robert’s nose and make him smile again. He gently traces along Aaron’s hairline and neck down his shoulder blades.

** _“I love you Robert.”_ **

Aaron closes his eyes and sleep almost overcomes him rigth away. He’s always exhausted after having a nightmare.

** _“I love you too Aaron.”_ **

He kisses his forehead and let his fingers run down the other mans spine. He loves every inch of Aaron.

After a while he hears soft snoring and realises Aaron’s fallen asleep. He’s glad he could get him back to sleep and it isn’t one of those nights where Aaron lies awake to scared to closes his eyes.

He looks at his husband really looks at him. 

He would give him the world if he could. 

Aaron stirrs and lets out a quiet moan. Robert whispers to him softly and Aaron calms down again. 

That’s when Robert hits a realisation. 

He can’t do this to Aaron. 

He can’t put him on edge like this, always running, always hiding. 

He doesn’t deserves this. 

He does because he hit Lee and he destroyed their lives. But not Aaron.

A sob escaped his lips. He doesnt even dare to think about live without Aaron but he also doesn’t want to see Aaron like this, always on edge, always scared. 

He couldn’t be that selfish. 

He looks over to the night stand and sees his phone. That’s wh en he knows what he has to do. 

He knows Aaron would never let him go alone so he has to take that decision away from his husband. 

Tomorrow he’ll record a message for his husband, the love of his live who deserves the world and Robert will try to give him everything that he can, even if it means losing Aaron. 

It’s always Aaron, always has been, nothing and no one else comes close.

But for now he closes his eyes. Takes in all of Aaron, his smell, his soft skin, the rough stubbles on his face, the tiny lines on his forehead, his scars, his breathing his heartbeat. 

He’ll always be his. 

Forever. 

And he sleeps hoping morning doesn’t come too soon. 


End file.
